


They are Full of Fear

by lostsleeper (orionCipher)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Baby Killing, Gen, I Shouldn't Be Allowed To Write, OFF Spoilers, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/lostsleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the OFF kink meme.<br/>Prompt: The final battle, as seen from Hugo's point of view. Make me cry, anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are Full of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.

You haven't seen your father in such a long time, but there he is; the imposing figure filling the doorway with broad shoulders and a forever frowning face. Now he casts his shadow like a nightmare's monster and drips the blood of the only person connecting you on the sterile floors.

_Mommy's blood._

You clutch your blanket closer, tiny hands trembling in the fear that man always inspired in you, and in the fear of death.  
You know what's coming and you begin to cry.  
This does not deter him.

The pain that scrapes up your lungs when you coerce air in is nothing like the sleek wood shattering your bones with each earth shaking blow.  
You want to beg.

**_SMACK_ **

You want Mommy.

**_CRACK_ **

You want to know why.

**_CRUNCH_ **

You want the pain to stop.

**_WHACK_ **

You want to dream that happy dream again.

**_THUMP_ **

No more bones to break.

You try to look at the giant shadow eating the room, stiffly standing like a statue or a god, but the swelling's so bad you can only make out a blur.  
"I'm... scared of the dark...," you think you say, but the world's gone black and you're gone before you can hear a response.


End file.
